The end of a public romance
by Rainbow8888
Summary: Zorro asks Victoria to give up him because there is no future for their love. Can Diego so court Victoria? And has Diego / Zorro an idea after all whats going up with him and her ? The story begins just an the ending of the serial. Sorry for my bad English. NOTICE: Someone helped me to improve the Chapters. So it should be easier to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **The story was written solely fort the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and it is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Godman/Rosen Productions, New Word Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.**

 **My native language is tot English but German – I write my stories in German and then I translate. So, it can take a while till you can read it here. It's my first try.**

 **I'm sorry if my English isn't so good sometimes. I'll be glad if you inform me about errors you find. Thank you.**

 ****

The two men went to the tavern.

"Do you remember when Gilberto was just about to shoot you, he said he was not only going to kill you, he was going to kill… then he never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say?"

Diego looked at his father and shook his head. "No, Father. I have no idea what he was thinking of."

"And why are you so good at fencing?" Don Alejandro looked thoughtfully his son while his was scrutinizing him.

Diego hesitated and looked uneasy. "I had some fencing lessons, but I don't want to talk about. I don't like to fence, and I don't want you to nag about it. The fight with my brother was an exception and I will not take a rapier in my hands for the future."

Don Alejandro stared at him and shook his head, completely stunned. "Well, we should talk later. We should be glad that there was a happy ending for this."

To Diego's relief his father did not talk about this subject after that. Diego just behaved as he always did, and it seemed that he had convinced his father enough to be a coward. The unique show of courage did not chance the image his father had of him.

Therefore, Don Alejandro turned the conversation to another subject a few days after.

You should marry, Diego. It is time to think about it."

"There is no woman who is interested in me or which I am interested in."

"And what about Victoria?"

"What do you mean? We are just friends, that's all."

"Love and friendship belong together. You both know each other for a long time and Victoria is like a daughter for me. I would be happy if she became my daughter-in-law."

"But Father, she only loves Zorro."

"Zorro, Zorro" shouted the old de la Vega with an angry voice. "How long does she have to wait? Until she is old and gray and can't have children anymore?"

"Father…"

"I wished Zorro would give her up. For him and her there is no future." He sighed. "And I wished also you would court her, my son, at last."

Diego swallowed as he saw his father look so sad.

Don Alejandro left and there was a young and pensive man at the fireplace.

Diego was helpless. Was his father, right? Shall or must Victoria leave Zorro? And what about him? If he decided to give up Zorro, he would also kill a part of himself. He was Diego and Zorro. The last part he had to hide in public, but it was the truth. He was both, scientist and swordsman, a peaceful and warring man. Zorro mad no sense if he couldn't get together with the woman he lived for. But was is right to get rid of Zorro for Diego to marry Victoria?

For a chaste marriage? Because neither Zorro no Diego would force Victoria to do something she would not want.

He kept thinking about this for more than a week. Than he made up his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was starry. Victoria sighed with relief. The last guests were gone, finally.

But her work wasn't finished. Tiredly she rubbed down the last dished.

She was not only tired but also unhappy. Nobody has seen Zorro for over one week. And also, she hasn't seen him. Was he weary about her?

Suddenly there was a movement from the shadow behind her. Terrified she turned around. As she saw the dark figure, she was relieved.

"Zorro," she shouted. "You?"

"Buenas Noches, Victoria," he said with a bland smile.

"Oh, Zorro, I have been missing you so much. Where have you been so long?"

"I was thinking about us, Querida" he answered. Then he got serious. You have to give me up. Just here at the Pueblo in public"

Victoria frozen in terror. Her heart was pounding like mad. Tears welled in her eyes. He did not love her anymore.

"Please don't cry, mi amor," he shouted terrified. Cautiously, he wiped one teardrop away, using his thumb. "It's not as you think now. Please let me explain."

Still she was not moving. Quickly he clasped her in his arms. "Victoria, please, it's our only chance."

As she felt his body finally she could move again. She snuggled up against him, feeling his warmness, she needed so desperately. "Te quiero mucho," she whispered and pushed her forehead against his chest. Although she was he just breathing, he could hear that she was very frantic.

"As I do, mi Corazon" he said on her hair, quietly. "Please you have to list, mo corazon," he urged her, detaching her carefully from their embrace. He took his right hand under her chin and lifted her head because he wanted to look directly in her eyes. "This will be a difficult thing to do, for both of us. You will lose the man with the mask, but you will win the man behind it. Are you ready for this?" he asked and sharpened his voice. "Do you love the man behind the mask enough to give up the other man, Zorro?"

"SI" was her answer. She looked determined. "I do."

"I have an idea. I will tell you now. It's important that you trust me". The man with the mask began to explain what he wanted her to do.

Afterwards Diego returns to his cave. It had been right to do this, to begin with his idea. But he also was afraid of losing her. Because he would lose all if he wasn't able to steal her heart as Diego. Zorro was right – it was the only chance they had. He couldn't be with Victoria anymore as Zorro. Everybody knew about the romance of Zorro and Victoria, and it was too dangerous for her.

Felipe was not in the cave, so he had to take care of Tornado himself before he used the secret passage to get to the library.

He was rather tired when he entered the library. Felipe was waiting in an armchair and payed attention that no one except Diego would enter. With his gesture he explained that Don Alejandra thought Diego would give him a lesson from the books.

Thank Goodness Diego's Father did believe this and did not question it. This double life was sometimes difficult for Felipe, too.

"Is he still awake?" asked Diego.

The young man nodded. Both went to the adjacent room, where they found the old patron.

"Good evening, Father. I'm sorry for not having time, but I and Felipe we were such engrossed in the books so we…"

"Yes, yes, of course." His father interrupted abruptly. But then he stopped and continued with a gentle voice: "I'm sorry, Diego..."

As he saw his son was surprised, he said: "In the past I was very angry because I thought you were a coward. I'm regretting this now. I admit that I wished you were a little more like Zorro, my son." He hesitated before he went on," But perhaps we need both; The sword and the brain to persist against the alcalde. I was too blind to see it until now."

He reached for his glass of wine that was standing on the table. He drained it and said: „I will go to bed now, - it is late. Good night, Diego," He looked at him with a thoughtfully, then he smiled and got of his chair.

"Good night, Father."

"Felipe, I know that can't be true, but I just thought he waited for me here" mumbled Diego as his father left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

With a loud bang, Victoria put the jugs on the table: "Here you are, Señores."

In the last two days the woman was very tenses and taciturn. The guests she served the wine were inebriated and though it was before midday, so her anger about these men was a natural thing. But such a gruff behavior was not like Victoria.

"What's the matter with her, Diego? Do you know?" asked Don Alejandro. Both men were sitting at their usual table while eating the excellent dishes from the kitchen.

The young Vega knew why, but he was too cautious to say anything. "I don't know. I'll talk to her, please excuse me for a while"

Quickly, he went to the kitchen. The owner of the tavern had started to clean the dishes. He sensed that she was nervous and strained.

"Victoria, what's bothering you? Can I help you?" he asked innocently.

"No, Diego". She was terse because Zorro hat asked her to do that to everyone.

"But something has to depress you or make you angry. What is it?"

"No, it is nothing. Really."

"Is it something about Zorro?" he went on.

For a short time, she was scared because he was right, but she calmed down again. "Why do you think that?"

"You don't tell what's wrong as if it were a secret. And when it is a secret, it has to be something about Zorro"

She turned away from him and continued to wash to dishes. Although he knew why, he felt rejected and was hurt by her reaction. "Victoria..."

She continued ignoring him.

"Victoria, please listen. We are friends. If you are in trouble, you can tell me."

He sighed because she continued ignoring him. He had an impulse to take her in his arms and to comfort her. It was hard to resist. Why everything always appeared to be so complicated?

"Listen – it doesn't matter what it is. I'm here to help you, I will always be here. I'll support you."

There was only the sound of the rattling crockery.

"Please let me help you. What's wrong with you? I will keep silence if is it necessary, I won't talk about it in the pueblo. I swear it to you. But talk to me – please."

Finally, she stopped ignoring him and turned around. He saw that she was desperate.

"Oh, Diego. I gave my promise to Zorro. And I do not know if I can go through this. And I am such a bad actor."

Diego came close on her, and she leaned towards him, depressed. It took his whole self-control not to cradle her. He only put his hands on her shoulders waiting for to calm down.

Embarrassed, she distanced herself from him. "I think I…"

At this moment Don Alejandro entered the room. "Victoria, I am sorry, but your guests are asking for you," he apologized. He looked at Diego and Victoria thoughtfully, nodded and then he went back to the seating area.

"Will you come for dinner at the hacienda this evening?" Diego asked. "We can talk about everything without interruptions. All right?"

"Si, Diego, thank you". She took a deep breath and sighed silently.

Both left the kitchen – Victoria to serve the guests, - and Diego to return to his father.

"And did you talk? What's bothering her?" Alejandro wanted to know.

"We didn't really talk. She will come this evening and have a dinner with us. I hope I can help her then."

"That sounds good. I'm always happy when she is visiting us" Alejandro smiled.

Diego didn't answer. He just thought that everything appeared to be more difficult than he had expected. He hoped "Diego" could give her the help she needed.

And he was also was afraid. What if she rejected the man behind the mask? What was he to do then?

-zzzzzz-

Diego was in his room when he heard his father's voice: "Diego, Victoria is here."

He threw his book on the bed. He pretended reading it if someone entered his room. And, to be honest, to divert himself. But he couldn't read it. He was not able to concentrate to the book. He hoped he would say the right words to her.

He put on a smile, thinking to himself "Be pleasant but don't show what you're really feeling" before leaving his room to greet their guest.

"Victoria, what a great pleasure to see you. Come, Maria has prepared a dinner. Diego will be coming soon" he heard his Father say. "Ah, there you are, my son. Now we can start, can't we?"

"Of course. Good evening Victoria."

"Good evening Diego. Thank you for the invitation."

The dinner was taken in a pleasant atmosphere. Despite the nice surrounding, it was clearly that the woman was strained and exhausted. She was polite and answered to all questions, but she didn't ask anything and only ate little from the delicious food. And she only took a sip of the glass of wine.

The men noticed without comment. Instead, Alejandro said," You both should take a walk in the garden you won't be disturbed there. You seem to have some worries, Victoria, but I'm sure Diego can help you."

The young Vega looked his Father with surprise. Normally his father paid much heed to decency and proper behavior. Now, he asked his son to go to the garden with Victoria, alone?! This was very unusual for him to say something like that, but then Diego remembered Alejandro had asked him to court her. Maybe because of that his father was less strict on etiquette and wanted to help his son. And, not to forget, his father thought he was a gentleman.

Victoria was a little bit insecure while they were on their way to the garden. This place brought back memories of Zorro. But it wasn't him, only Diego who talked by her side.

Because she was silent he began, "Victoria, you said that Zorro demanded something from you. This seems to be difficult for you. Can I help you?"

"Alas, Diego," she sighed "I don't know if you can help me." And after a pause: "But I'm glad to talk to someone about this at least."

"What did he want?"

She hesitated, took a deep breath and continued: "Well – he wants me to split up with him, in the pueblo, in front of the people. I should say I am tired of waiting." She breathed out. Now she was relieved she had said t.

"You should break up from him?!" Diego seemed to be amazed. "Why?"

"He told me it is too dangerous. And I'll split up with from Zorro, but only from Zorro"

"Sorry, I don't understand?"

"He said it would be more credible if I would be telling this to the public. And…" she stopped.

"Please Victoria. Tell me all about it."

She looked at him with hesitation as she added: "Well, 'Zorro' will try to chance my mind, but finally he will accept my decision and in the end, he won't greet me anymore."

"Well – you both are performing a great drama, and nobody should recognize this. Then he has shown you his face? The face under the mask?"

She shook her head. "No, unfortunately not."

The young man gazed at her with a shocked expression. "That doesn't make sense."

"He promised to take care of me as the man he truly is. As the man without the mask."

Diego smiled at her. "But this is wonderful, isn't it? That's all you ever wanted, isn't it?"

She smiled too, but sadly. "He said I should be patient. Nobody would believe it and it would also be dangerous to break up with Zorro and to get together with another man in shortly after it. Especially, since I was loyal to Zorro for a long time. He thought it should take a few months until he can reveal his true identity."

"Did you want him to show you his face because you are too impatient to wait?!" he asked with a strange voice.

Victoria looked disgusted at her friend. "No. He just said it is too dangerous now. This is not the problem but…"

"What is it?"

"When I have given him up I won't be able to talk to him, it I'm not allowed to do this. That really hurts me. And this situation will last for a several months. What if he will forget me?" she answered anxiously.

"Listen. You are trusting him, aren't you?"

"Yes, Diego. I love him, and I trust him but..."

"You should really trust him. And accept the times it takes." He answered with a surprisingly steady voice. "You both have waited a long time, so it doesn't matter when it takes some more months. But this isn't the only problem, isn't it? You said you are a bad actor. Is that one reason for your despair?"

She nodded. She was astonished how he read her like an open book.

"Victoria" he approached her again and embraced her shoulders. He looked at her face seriously. "While I was studying in Spain I acted from time to time with other students we rehearsed a play for our teachers." He hesitated before he went on, "I have experience in acting, I know a lot of about this, believe me. We can both practice this."

She laughed without joy. "I know you mean well, but you ARE NOT Zorro. How could I practice this? You can put on a mask, but I won't be able to imagine you as Zorro. Because you ARE NOT Zorro!"

Diego kept silent. His expression was very strange and couldn't be read. At last he answered, „I would like to help you - please allow me to help you. At least let us try it."

She wanted to refuse but something in his voice prevented her from it. Was his voice sad and frustrated? She wasn't sure. That was why she agreed. „All right, Diego. We will try it."

 **Notice by the author:**

 **Does Don Alejandro know the secret? Sometimes is seems to be. But when he knows, why doesn't he give a hint to Diego about this?**

 **Sometimes authors can be cruel. Diego should help Victoria by playing act to be Zorro because she can prepare herself to the situation refusing Zorro. But if he plays act in a good way, she might recognize the truth. If he acts badly, he can't help her.**

 **You will see this in the next chapters. Maybe it will take a while because I am going to Berlin at the end of October for one week and, so I have less time the next days. But the story will be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

About one hour later Diego met his Father again, who was sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Buenos días, Diego. Is Victoria all right? Could you help her?"

"Well," he answered with an uncertain voice. He and Victoria had decided not to talk about their ideas to him. Diego was afraid Alejandro could guess his secret. Of course, the senorita did not know THAT. The old Vega said he would like Zorro to give up Victoria, so he might become suspicious if Zorro wanted Victoria to break up with the hero. The woman was correct that they shouldn't talk about the plan.

But now he had to give an explanation that was good enough for his father to believe. He placed the armchair vis-à-vis his father and sat down. "Victoria seems to be insecure about Zorro…"

Don Alejandro was surprised. "What happened?"

"She said to me that she couldn't wait any longer. She doesn't know if there is a future for them where they can be together.… What's the matter, Father?" His father looked at him with a strange expression.

"I'm surprised about this. Remember when I talked to you wishing Zorro would break with her? Now it is the opposite – it's Victoria who is breaking up with Zorro, but I think this is the best in this situation. For both. And for you, Diego..." Don Alejandro grinned amused.

"But... Father! What can I do? Zorro might not to accept this and asking me to fight him? You know, he is a really superior swordsman, and I won't be able to defeat him. You know I'm not very good at fencing." He had still to play his role.

"Your fight against your brother was fantastic. You can't deny that," Alejandro grumbled unhappily. "But don't worry, I don't think you have to fight, my son. Zorro is a man of honor. If Victoria decides to leave him, he will accept it. I'm sure about that."

"I hope you are right," Diego said. Should he talk about their meeting at the old windmill during the siesta next day? No, he would not risk that.

Both were silent until the old man spoke again. "She will need your help."

"Yes, I think so. It will be hard for her."

"You know, I admire Zorro very much. And I have the dream he would give me a fencing lesson" Alejandro admitted. "But he is an outlaw, a man with a price on his head. Painfully, Victoria is right to do this."

"At the moment, still she is insecure, and she asked me for advice."

"You will support her. I know that. And I'm glad about that, Diego."

Pensively, his son asked, "Why did you encouraged me to court her? You never talk like this before".

Alejandro smiled. "I was thinking about it during the recent days. I have noticed you have more feelings for her that you don't want her to see. I think it's because of Zorro. And in face of really danger or death, you will be able to stand up and fight. If it becomes necessary, you will protect the senorita."

His son shook his head. He had always tried not to show his real feelings for Victoria. Clearly, he was not good enough. Or did his ability to fool everyone started to fail him?

"I think you could be concerned I don't like you and Victoria being together. But don't worry, my Son. I don't care about of different classes. I want you to be happy. Victoria is a beautiful woman with a lot of courage. She is handsome and friendly. I like her very much, too. You are a good match. I don't know how it could be better for you, Son."

The next day this handsome and friendly woman looked morosely at Sergeant Jaime Mendoza. It wasn't time for siesta yet. The soldier was sitting at a table and eating a big meal.

"Mendoza, it doesn't work like this. You must pay, - and you can't always say you will pay on another day. I need the money to manage the tavern."

"Oh, Senorita. You know, they can't cook at the barracks," The man was moaning, but Victoria wouldn't hear it. "You told me that before, but now you'll have to pay when you want something to eat."

"You became hardened, Victoria. I remember the times when…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, because a soldier came running from outside to him. "Sergeant… Zorro...!"

Mendoza sighed and stood up to look what was going on. No, he didn't want to hunt his mysterious friend Zorro, but he also couldn't ignore the alarm of the soldier.

When he left the tavern, he was joined by the other guests and Señorita Escalante.

In front of him, there were four horses with their riders, all gagged and tied to their saddles.

Out of harm's way, a well-known black figure was sitting on a black horse.

"Zorro. … Who are these men?!"

"The brothers Gonzales. I think you have searched for them a long time. They wanted to get Ramon's farm to steal his animals, but I think this is over now."

Zorro wanted to turn his horse and disappear, when his gaze came to Victoria. "Buenos días, Senorita," he bowed to her.

Victoria just stared without saying a word. At last, she was able to move – but she did not answer, she abandoned him and returned to the tavern without saying a word.

The masked man looked helpless as she disappeared in the building. Obviously, he did not know what was going on. He turned Toronado around and disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

What's going on with Victoria?" the officer wondered. And he wasn't the only one to ask that question. The owner of the tavern behaved differently than usual. The people had seen her strange reaction and gossiped about it and soon most of the whole pueblo was wondering why Victoria was acting like that?

Victoria decided to close her business after Zorro's appearance and not to wait any longer. She saddled her horse to go to the old windmill to meet Diego there. Her two assistants knew this and would be able to manage the work in the tavern without her.

When she arrived, Diego wasn't there. Where was he?

As she entered the small building, the memory of the night with Diego came up to her mind. This night had been strange, but she could not say why. He seemed to be different. And she wondered why he had put the bench between them. Why did he do that? Was he afraid of himself? Did Diego want to protect her from himself? That couldn't be or could it? And why did Diego deem to be so familiar, more than he used to be?

She sighed. She shouldn't brood over this – on the other side, this distracted her form her problems - especially one problem. She did not split up with Zorro in public. She couldn't do that. Instead, she had stayed silent and went to the tavern without saying a word.

She sat down and tried to calm down. Her thoughts wandered to Diego.

Diego was a very understanding man, a silent man, interested in science. As she knew him, he was a man with many interests. It wasn't really amazing that he put his focus on his studies.

But why he wasn't interested in what was going on at the pueblo? He had told her about a bad experience with a woman or something like it. He had loved her very much, she thought, because of that he changed his life. Because of lover's grief he started to read books. Reading books to flee from reality.

She understood that, but she was still angry, anyway. He used to be strong, brave and determined. Almost a little like Zorro. Of course, this was ridiculous.

She kept on thinking. Would she and Diego be together, if he hadn't changed so much and there had been no Zorro?

Yes, she thought so. Sometimes, things were strange. The world was strange. A conundrum.

But anyway – he was a great help and very important to her, although, he was a soft man. Who else she could ask to help her?

And here the question was again: Where was Diego? Had he forgotten the time because of his studies, his science? He didn't have much work. What had happened to this man who was full of energy and power?

Again, she sighed. Yes, she was disappointed about Diego – but this was part of the life. And the olden days were gone.

Often, she tried to provoke him by calling him a coward and listing Zorro's exploits and what this hero did for the pueblo, but it seemed to have no effect on him.

At that moment she heard the sound of a nearing horse. Quickly, she went out of the windmill.

It was Diego who rode on his horse. He was without breath and tired. But why was he riding Esperanza so hard? He left the hacienda late, but why?

He greeted her with a smile. "Buenos días, Victoria. Nice to see you."

"Are you all right, Diego?" she asked, worried. "You don't look fine."

He dismounted. "Yes, I'm sorry. I had a headache and, so I laid down on the bed. Unfortunately, I fell asleep."

"Oh dear, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, I think so. Let's got inside."

He did not tell her the whole truth, she noticed. And he was exhausted, too. At once she realized her friend wasn't feeling well and she could not explain why he was. It seemed to be a mental fatigue.

She could not know this. But in the last weeks, Diego felt this "mental fatigue" more and more. But to have no energy was typical for Diego – so people had to observe closely him to notice that it was a tiredness of a different kind. The double life was increasingly taking its toll on him. The invisible mask Diego wore in everyday life. He could only be himself when he was alone with Felipe.

And, of course, he had to hurry to arrive to the windmill after Zorro's visit to the pueblo. It was the reason he was so late.

So, Zorro's decision was overdue.

He went inside followed by Victoria. "Victoria, did you think about the words you want to say to Zorro?"

"No, I don't know," She lowered her head, ashamed. "I wasn't able to talk to him a little while ago. I think he is really disappointed of me."

"I don't think so. Please tell me what happened."

Contritely, she told him what happened. "I don't want to know what he thinks of me right now," she finished sadly.

"Never mind. I don't think it as bad as you think". She looked at him, not understanding.

He explained. "We imagine you don't want to wait for Zorro any longer. So, it would be possible you keep silent and don't want to talk to him at first. Because you don't have the courage to ask him directly. I think he is pleased about this right now. I would like to you to continue like this until you become a good performer."

She didn't answer, was just shrugging her shoulders helplessly.

Diego put his hands at her shoulders. "Please close your eyes. Image, I'm Zorro. I'm standing in front of you..."

"Diego..."

"Per favor. Please try..."

"As you wish". She sighed and followed his request.

"Think about it. You must refuse him because you can't be together with him, the legend. It is necessary. Not because you don't love him."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Tell me something typical for Zorro. It will be easier for you. A sentence he would say to you when he meets you?"

"Diego, that's ridiculous""

"Victoria, please. And close your eyes, again," he ordered with a strong voice. "So…"

"Querida, that's how he calls me when we are alone."

Diego cleared his throat. "I will take his part now. Please try to imagine you are standing vis-à-vis to Zorro. And take your time, it doesn't matter when you have problems to do this right now."

Again, he harrumphed. Then his voice surrounded her ears. "Buenos días, Querida."


	5. Chapter 5

"Buenos dias, Querida," he said.

Yes, her lover would say it like this.

But it wasn't him. She tried not to think like this, but it didn't work. Something in her mind didn't want to forget that it wasn't her masked hero who was talking to her.

It was only Diego. His voice was polite and likeable, but it was without the passion and energy which was so typical for Zorro. And the voice of Zorro was deeper, wasn't it?

Frustrated, she opened her eyes again. What a stupid idea! She knew that before.

"Diego, that don't work like this."

Her friend resigned and sighed. He still seemed to be strangely powerless "Please be patient and don't give up so quickly. I expected it wouldn't be easy at the beginning."

She doubted it. "I don't know. I have no talent in lying."

"Well, of course, you can avoid a conservation with Zorro and always run away when he comes to the pueblo. So, everybody would think you separated with him. But..." he paused, then he continued sadly: "How can you hide your real feelings for him to the public if he had told you the truth? Nobody should recognize him, you know? I think this will be even more difficult than to pretend a breakup with him.", he paused, then he continued: "Just think this is a play you have to practice before the real split up will come after several months".

"I have to become a great performer?" she laughed without joy. "It's not easy for me because you are so unlike him. Maybe it's because you have never seen him, so it's difficult for you to act like him now." Suddenly she had a lump in her throat. There was something in her mind, but she couldn't hold onto it, it slipped away. She wanted to think about it, but he interrupted her thoughts by saying: "Please tell me something about Zorro. Yes, I know, we did this before. But this can help. I could understand you better when you tell me things about the hero."

Maybe he was all right. She has told him about Zorro, but why not do it again? She always felt better when she had talked about her problems with the young de la Vega.

Consistently, she had the feeling that there was something between them. Something more. An intimacy they had had before he left for Spain. But unfortunately, Diego used to say something stupid or inapt then and the magical moment slipped away. He didn't want to have this deep familiarity with her anymore, she thought.

"I don't know very much about him" she admitted and sighed.

"Well, then I will begin and help you. Everybody knows, he is a very excellent swordsman. He might to have an athletic body, but he also has several scars from his fights, even more. Is this a problem for you?"

"Diego, are you thinking I'm a stupid girl?!" she shouted, disgusted. "Why are you asking me such silly questions? I love him, and you are talking about such unimportant things like scars."

"I just wanted to notice this. Please consider, without the mask he might not be such a heroic man as Zorro. If he would be, the alcalde would have caught him. Are you clear in your mind about this?"

"Diego, shut up. Why are you telling me such dense things?!" she explained angrily.

"Victoria." He held her arm soothingly. "I have been thinking about these points since we talked yesterday. These things are obvious."

"Obvious and therefore you are thinking about his scars?!"

"No. Please, calm down. He is very good at fencing, so he had an education. He could be a soldier. Or someone else in the military." He stopped, then he added: "Or even he is a nobleman, a caballero."

"I'm not sure. A don wouldn't disguise himself as a bandit, would he?" she doubted.

"I don't know, you are the one who knows him."

"Yes, you are right. He is fighting for justice. That doesn't depend on his social rank," she admitted with shame. She reflected, then she said: "He has fine manners and never committed a crime. Actually, he could be someone like your father. Of course, he is younger."

His look was strange. "He could be from a pueblo near to us. I don't think he lives far away, but we do not know that for sure."

She was determined. "I don't mind. I don't mind if he is rich or poor, if I have to move to another pueblo or if I still can keep my tavern. Only one thing counts – he and I, we will be together."

Her friend nodded. He got the answer he had hoped for. "Victoria, I have told you my ideas, but now it's your turn. Why do you love him? What's so special about this man?"

She thought. The answer was not easy. How could you explain such an irrational feeling like being in love?

"He is… he is fighting against the evil, Diego. He is an excellent swordsman, helps the poor, no bad things. He acts anonymous, no one knows who he is. He is modest and forgoes glory to protect the ones he loves."

The young de la Vega pondered about it and then replied: "You might say this sounds strange, but he is cowardly person, isn't he, if he doesn't show you his face?"

"Diego! 'How can you say that, especially YOU," she shouted full of anger. "You have no right to…" She stopped as he saw how much he was concerned and got frightened. "Please, I'm sorry, it was not fair to say this to you."

"All right, never mind, Victoria." He laughed without joy. "We shouldn't talk about that anymore. What I want to know – what is it you admire? You just told me his heroism, but that doesn't help. Why do you really love him, the human, the man?" He starred at her forehand, not into her eyes.

She cleared her throat uneasy. To have hurt him gnawed at her conscience. "He is always around when I need him, Diego," finally, she continued quiet. "Always, if it's possible for him. He takes me in his arms, stands behind me, reassures me, is tender. I'm feeling very secure and close to him, when he is here."

Both kept silence. She continued. "I can't tell you why. Sometimes it's like knowing him a long time, he is my soulmate."

Diego didn't answer but he seemed to reflect her words. At last, he responded: "So I have to speak tender and with a voice to encourage you, something like that?"

"Yes, I think that would be all right."

"I will try again." He harrumphed. "What do you want to say to me, Querida?"

It was still Diego, Diego as he used to speak. But she could also feel a new kind of sympathy and force. It was just a little different, but it was different. "Querida" surrounded her, came into her mind and heart. His word remembered to her love, merging with the lips of her best friend Diego.

She closed her eyes. For a moment she was sure standing in front of her love. This feeling became more and more…

"Victoria, what's the matter? Is everything all right with you?". She heard him asking. Diego.

Diego was asking. His question in his normal voice brought her back. The magical moment, it was gone.

"Huh- yes, Diego. Everything is all right. Let's continue."

They practiced about one hour and tried different conversations. The strong impression to feel Zorro didn't recur.

Anyway, something had changed as Victoria wanted to say good bye to Diego. She was closer to him now.

Suddenly, Diego was strong-willed. They were still inside the windmill and he said: "Please wait a moment. I want to check is your saddle fastened well." Amazed she looked after him, but he had already disappeared.

What the heck was he doing?

She kept thinking about it for a few moments, before she followed him. The man had finished checking the buckles, because now he was occupied with her saddlebags.

She wanted to ask him, but he said: "Tell me, when was the last time you looked in your saddlebags?"

"I don't know, I think yesterday, why do you ask me?"

"I recognized the bags were open, so I looked inside them". He waved with a little folded slip of paper. "Look here, I found that note there."

She took the chit. It was crumpled and smelled of leather. Excited, she opened it.

She scanned the lines and froze.

"Come on, I'm curious. What does it say?" he rushed to her and looked over her shoulder.

Because she felt closer to Diego than before, she gave him the notice without comment.

He received the paper and read it slowly. After it, he meant: "No, that's out of the question!"

"Diego..." she warned him.

"Don't worry, I won't disturb you when you meet him tete-a-tete, I will disappear in time. But you won't ride alone in the night. I will pick you up and escort you to the place." He said determined and added with a grin: "You notice, he and I, we have something in common. We used to choose the same places to meet you."

Preferring not to answer, she looked fierce and reached out for the slip of paper. Diego grinned and gave her back the note.

Both mounted their horses and went back to the hacienda or to the pueblo.

-zzz-

But Victoria wasn't the only one with a surprise that day.

It was in the evening after dinner. Don Alejandro came into Diego's room. He carried something long, wrapped in drapery.

Diego's face looked puzzled.

"Here, my son. I bought this while you were in Spain."

The young man watched bewildered. Because Alejandro looked at him encouraging, he removed the drapery carefully.

In front of him, there was a sabre. Not this!

Diego was taken aback and couldn't say a word. At last, he was able to find words to speak. "Father, I don't think that's a good idea!"

"! It's a good weapon, why don't you take it into your hands?"

He sighed and reached for the sabre. "Please, I have told you I don't want to fight…."

His father nodded. "I know that, my son. That's not the point. I bought the weapon to give it to you when you finished your fencing education. As I could see, you did. It's a good weapon. Sure, there might be a few better ones, masterly weapons. But this is well forged steel and the rapier is well-balanced. A good fighting man should be able to defend himself with it."

"Father, I don't think I'm a good fighter."

Alejandro laid his hands to Diego's shoulders. "Please. Don't think about it. I don't like you to fight if you don't want to do it. But I think you shouldn't go unarmed out of the hacienda. Stand up for yourself with this rapier in case of need. I'm an old man, so please understand me. I would feel much better if you carried it with you," he said.

"But Father, if I arm myself, others would challenge me to duels" he tried to show his despair.

"No, I don't think so, Diego. You are known as a handsome caballero. I will tell in the pueblo that it was my idea because you are nobleman. And you can say this, too."

He sighed. But what could he say against him? His father had watched him fighting and these were the consequences. More consequences he had thought. His hope that the explanation he gave to his father after the fight had been enough to make him forget about it had just been an illusion. He could see that now.

"Do you want to try the sabre?" asked his father with glowing eyes. "We both can try a fencing lesson, just for fun."

That was the last thing Diego needed. And he couldn't even pretend to have no talent in fighting.

Without motivation he did some step sequence with easy movements of the weapon. Yes, that was true – it was a very good sabre. Perfectly well- balanced, with good quality and iron steel.

But of course, Zorro's saber was much better. Toledo was just the best steel.

His father was on edge.

"Huh, the fencing lesson. Don't be cross with me, maybe next time. If you insist on me carrying this weapon, I will do that."

"Very fine, I'm pleased to hear it." Alejandro was satisfied and pushed his elbow lightly into Diego's side and laughed. "Victoria will love it when you are equipped with this sabre."

The young man rolled his eyes. His father laughed amused, leaving him curled up in front of the open fire at the adjoining room.

-ZZZ-

It was late in the evening. Victoria, was tired. At last, her work was done. So, she could sleep without bad conscience.

Before she lay down on the bed, she took the slip of paper in her hands and read it again:

 **Querida, I must talk to you.**

 **Please meet me on Thursday in the old windmill at midnight.**

 **Te quiero.**

 **Z.**


	6. Chapter 6

Diego was in his cave, together with Felipe. His father wanted to look after the fences, so he had gone outside the hacienda.

The young man took care of Toronado while Diego was experimenting with some liquids.

"You know Felipe, I'm unsure about all. Since my father has seen my fighting, he acts strange. And now I should wear a saber and take fencing lessons with him." He shook his head. "And he told me to court Victoria. What do you think, does he know the truth?" he asked, worried.

His future son shrugged his shoulders. He was unsure about it like Diego.

"Maybe I see pink elephants. Maybe he is just glad his son isn't as destitute as he thought. And now he is trying to encourage me showing more courage."

Felipe gesticulated.

Diego nodded. "Yes, Felipe, maybe you are right, and I shouldn't be concerned about it and just wait what will happen. I can't ask him without uncovering my secret." He mixed two of his liquids and shook them carefully. Nothing happened.

He was tired and rubbed his eyes. No luck today, even in his scientific experiments. The puzzle about his father, the deception in front of his loved ones, all depressed him. And yesterday, Victoria almost recognized the truth. Fortunately, he noticed it and distracted her in time. It was too early to show her his second identity. But how should he handle it in the future?

Should he tell it to them, telling everything? Not for the first time he was thinking about that. But that was easier said than done. It was a long time, maybe too long? If someone had told him he would play this masquerade for so long, he wouldn't have believed it. And now he had missed the point in time. And after all, he didn't want to put them in danger.

On the other side, he was feeling tired and exhausted. The exhaustion came slowly – but now, all just stressed him. He felt drained and Zorro's appearances needed the power he was losing. But most difficult and tiring was his everyday life, to deceive Victoria and his father. It would be so much easier telling one of them the truth, at least. It would do him good to have someone else, not only Felipe, to talk about his problems, sorrows and needs.

-zzzzzzzzzzzz-

The alcalde was angry. Angrily, he drummed at his desktop with his fingers. He didn't know where he could imprison all these bandits. With the last, the Gonzales, his jail was overflowing. If he could, he would hang the whole mob immediately. It wasn't the first time he was thinking about increasing the jail.

At the moment, he didn't even have space to imprison Zorro, and that was the worst. That was the real reason Zorro was catching these outlaws – he wanted De Soto lacking space for himself.

That mask man was a real devil. If he only could find out, who was that guy behind the mask.

But there was hope. New hope.

He heard a knocking. Mendoza came in. "Alcalde, here is Senor Carlos Vicente. That man says you are waiting for him."

"Ah, Vicente, yes, that is true." Ignacio grinned. "He should come in."

The sergeant saluted and left. The expected guest appeared.

"Welcome, Vicente, here at Los Angeles" DeSoto greeted. Curiously, he eyed the man.

"Gracias, alcalde." Carlos looked at him with a strange smile.

"Please, sit down." The other man had just sat on the chair as Ignacio continued: "We shouldn't waste time and just come to the point. You suggested helping me find out Zorro's identity?"

"Si. That wouldn't be the first secret for me to find out."

"That outlaw is making trouble for a long time. Too long. It means a lot to me to catch him and send him to my jail," replied DeSoto fiercely.

The Spanish man laughed self-confident. "You will catch him, my promise. I have a sixth sense for secrets. And because I'm a stranger, I may see things you don't take catch because you are used to them. I have no partiality and can see what's going on in your Pueblo."

The alcalde was pleased. "I bet you will stay the nights at the tavern, won't you?

"That was my idea. I have heard Zorro and the owner of the tavern are flirting in public."

"No longer, I'm sorry, not at the moment" he regretted. "It seems they had a fight."

Vicente grinned. "Oh, no problem, that is good. People are doing mistakes if things don't happen as expected. I have seen that more than once."

"You should know. You are the expert." He was very, very pleased. Carlos seemed to be devious enough to crush Zorro forever. He had a good feeling about that.

"Mendoza!" he shouted.

The door opened, and the sergeant appeared. "Bring one bottle of wine and two glasses. You are drinking with me, aren't you, Vicente?"

"My pleasure, Alcalde."

"Very good, because we have to celebrate it. Zorro is a dead man". A malicious grin appeared around DeSoto's lips.

-zzzzzzzzzzzz-

It was just before noon. Diego had quit his experiments and left the cave again. His father should be back every moment.

A lonely rider was coming. He spurred his horse and was coming quickly to the hacienda. As he arrived, he jumped of his animal and ran into the house.

The man was exhausted and full of dust. In addition to that, his clothes were torn, and he had snags and abrasions.

"Senor de la Vega" he shouted loudly. "Where are you?"

The man was searching in hurry.

Diego heard his noise – he was at the fireplace – and looked after at him.

"Pablo," he said, scared, as he found the "trespasser". The Vaquero had gone to the fences together with his father. "What happened? Where is my father?" His voice was full of sorrow and he grabbed the man at his shoulders.

The Vaquero breathed heavily. The answer was stagnant. "Bandits! They attacked us. Your father, your father was hit by a bullet."

Diego' face turned white. "Is he still alive?!"

At a corner of his eyes he noticed Felipe had come and was standing behind the man now.

"Si, Don Diego. The second Vaquero, Manuel, is still there. Don Alejandro said I should ride to you, immediately. You would know what to do."

Felipe rose his eyebrows.

The young Vega breathed out relieved, but was alarmed again as Pablo continued. "We could put them to rout but they may come back."

"Where did that happened? Where is my father?"

"We were just repairing the fences. I think your father has shown you the place a few days before. It was the place the black bull was stored."

Diego nodded. Felipe, still standing behind the man, drew a small "Z" in the air and looked asking to him.

The Vega shook his head, almost unknown to see. If the bandits were still around, every minute counted.

"Hurry, Felipe. Saddle two horses. We need dressing materials and alcohol for sanitizing the wound.". The servant obeyed immediately. Diego was looking at Pablo again: "Is he badly hurt?"

"I don't know, Senor. His left leg was hit. He didn't pass out, but he was very much in pain."

"All right. Pablo, take a short rest, then take a new horse and ride to Dr. Hernandez to follow us. He should bring a stretcher with him, so we can carry my Father. I and Felipe, we will ride to my Father." He didn't wait for a response, but went to his room. Without thinking about it, he took the saber and belted on the weapon. It was ironic, he had just gotten that weapon from his father the day before.

He hurried to the stable, where he found Felipe, saddling the horses. Diego helped him. To the unspoken question of his friend, he whispered: "No, Felipe, we must not waste time. To change into Zorro and ride from the cave means wasting time. Anyway, my Father would surely know my secret when he comes instead of me. And my father needs Diego now. He needs his son."

They hurried and after a short time, two riders galloped away of the hacienda.

Although they were riding hard, it took about half an hour until they arrived at the place.

As they came near, they saw a man who was waving from the distance. Then they recognized Manuel. "Don Diego, Thank God, you are here!"

Diego almost fell down his horse because of his sorrows. Scared, he looked at the motionless body lying next to Manuel on the ground. "Father?!" he whispered. Was it too late? Was he dead? Did he die without ever knowing the truth of his son?

"


	7. Chapter 7

The Vaquero saw the worry of the young de la Vega. "Don't worry, Don Diego. He has fainted, but he isn't dead," he tried to calm him down.

Diego had caught Manuel and knelt beside his father. Alejandro breathed steadily and constantly.

Relieved, he exhaled and looked at the boy. "Felipe, could you please bring me the alcohol and the dressing materials?" He asked the Vaquero: "The bandits, have they come back again?"

Manuel shook his head, surprised about Diego's unusual strong-willed behavior. "No, Senor. Not so far.

"Good to hear. So, I can look after the injury and take care of it, until Pablo comes back with Dr. Hernandez." The young Vega looked at the leg. Carefully, Manuel had cut the cloth of the trouser with a knife and aided the wound provisional. Felipe was already standing with the needed materials besides him, "Thank you, Manuel". said Diego gently. Carefully, he removed the bandage, full of blood.

At that moment, Don Alejandro began to move. Painfully, he opened his eyes. "Diego?" he whispered.

"Yes, Father. Don't worry."

"You are here," the old man spoke under his breath. "That's good. Everything will be all right."

"Please be quiet, Father, rest and don't waste your strength. The bullet is still in your leg. I will exchange the bandage. I must disinfect your wound, that will hurt, and it will also cauterize. I'm sorry to cause you so much pain, but it is necessary."

Alejandro groaned with pain as Diego began to apply the alcohol.

'I hope the doctor will come soon' Diego thought. He looked at his father and continued working with great experience.

For the old man it was horrible. He tried not to cry and clenched his teeth. Anyway, he remained brave and tried not to move. But he breathed a sigh of relief, as his son was finished.

Diego was pleased and nodded. "Now, we have to wait and pray that the bandits won't come back."

"Diego…" his father whispered.

"Father?"

"Thank you for coming YOU." The Don paused, then continued "I wanted to say, thank you for coming so quickly."

The young man shook his head. He didn't understand. Obviously, his father didn't seem to be quite in full control of his senses. It must be the pains. "Of course, I want to come to you immediately. I am your son". Why did he mention that? He felt miserable.

"Yes, you are". Alejandro kept silent, then he continued "Please forgive me, Diego, I didn't want to hurt you. Do you think the bandits will come back?"

"I don't think so – they would have come back already if it's their intent to do so." Did his father know his secret, he asked himself again? He would have to talk about it. But not here and not now, it wasn't the right time. And he would be carefully when he tried to find out.

Nobody talked.

But the silence was welcome. All four men were observing the surroundings. Diego sat beside his father and took care the old man didn't move and stand up. It was clear his active and strong behavior was irritating the others – exactly, only two of them - but it was about the life of his father, so it was worth it.

He was still worried about his father, but he also had the hope that everything could turn out all right. The injury wasn't life- threatening, although the bullet was still inside. If they had luck, there will be no lasting defect after the Dr. Hernandez' operation. Diego was no doctor and hadn't examined the leg closely because he didn't want to cause needless pain on his father. But as far as he could say, his father was lucky. It was important that the blood didn't come out anymore.

So, all four were waiting for Hernandez. It was crazy, despite his trouble Diego was not only feeling bad. It was one of the few moments he was himself. No lying, no deceiving, no assessing - and no cases against him. He was just sitting near to his father and felt really close to him. And he had the feeling for his father it was the same.

How long did they wait? They couldn't say it afterwards. For Diego, it was a very, very long time. At last, they heard a sound of creaking wheels. There were Hernandez and Pablo with a carriage.

Good heaven! The men stood up. Felipe and Manuel reached to the doctor. Diego was still beside his father.

"Buenos dias, Senores," greeted Hernandez and looked worried to the patient.

Diego hesitated, then he moved away from his father to let the doctor have a look at the wound.

"Have you put on that bandage, Diego?" the doctor wanted to know.

"Yes. I have sanitized the wound and replaced the bandage from Manuel. Unfortunately, the bullet is still inside. I hope my father won't have lasting bad effects."

"I'm still alive, so please stop talking about me as if I wouldn't be here," grumbled Alejandro.

The doctor laughed. "Very good, you have not lost your humor. You can be proud of your son, he has done that very well."

"I know. I am proud of my son."

"No, no, that was easy, not a big deal to change a bandage". It took all of Diego's self-control to remain silent. Another hint Alejandro knew the score? Because he was 'proud' of him?

Unnoticed, he looked at Felipe. The boy looked back – he had also noticed the unusual answer of the old man.

"Anyway, you have done a very good work and cared about your father very well. You should become a doctor". Hernandez said. "It will be best to take you back to the hacienda with my carriage, Don Alejandro. There I can tend to you. Your leg is taken care of for the moment. Oh, you are carrying a saber with you, Don Diego? I'm surprised about that."

"That idea was mine". Immediately, the old man answered. "My son is a caballero, so I told him to wear a saber."

"I think you are right. Senores, can you please help me?"

-ZZZZZZZZZZZ-

"Senorita Escalante?"

The woman turned around. A stranger was standing in front of her.

"Si, Senor?"

The man was tall, about 5" ft. 11 inch. Dark complexion, short black hairs, brown eyes. He also wore a well-kempt mustache. His was well-dressed and the clothes were of a good quality, but not as expensive as only a caballero would be able to wear.

A pleasant smile was around his lips. "I have just arrived, and I need a room for a few nights. The people told me you can help me?"

Victoria was smiling back. That stranger seemed to be very well-educated and she was pleased. "Yes, you are right to have come to me. For how long you need a room?"

"I'm not sure. At first for four nights. It is possible to stay longer if I will need to?"

"Of course. You can take the room upstairs, counterpart of mine. Should I show you the room?"

"Not necessary, I will take it. What do I have to pay?"

She told him the prize and asked for the luggage.

"Oh, not very much, just one suitcase". He pointed at his one luggage beside of him.

The woman smiled back. "And your name?"

"I'm called Carlos Vicente, Senorita."

-ZZZZZZZZZZZ-

It was in the evening. Diego sighed with relief. It had turned out all right. Carefully, they had brought his father back to the hacienda on the carriage. He and Felipe had helped Dr. Hernandez with the operation.

His father was sleeping. Felipe was watching him. He would inform him when something would happen or change. The young Diego forced himself to eat a little of the delicious meal. But only a spot of lunch he was able to have.

Now he could rest, at last and think about all.

He was very, very relieved. His father was very lucky. All of them were very lucky. But he wouldn't be lucky every day. His father could have died today, easily. He wanted to protect his father and, so he had to become a cowardly and worldly innocent son. Zorro had been able to fight behind that son. It was his protection. But that deceptive masquerade for everyone, besides Felipe, had a prize. That prize had been too heavy, over the years. His relationship to his Father was dishonest and false. If he had asked Alejandro, he would know the answer: it was the better choice to be close to his son, to have an authentic son than to be safe.

Beside of that – his father seemed to know his secret. Of course, he wasn't sure of that completely, Alejandro's actions might be a contretemps. But that was irrelevant. As soon as his father was feeling better, he would tell him.

Maybe he went ahead and talked him today, already.


	8. Chapter 8

Zorro looked at Victoria. Tenderly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Te quiero, mi amor," he whispered.

Her body snuggled close to him. She sighed happily and stroked his cheek. "Oh, Zorro," she mumbled.

"Querida. The time has come to tell you the truth." He gazed deeply in her eyes. His hands went behind his head to untie the knot of his mask.

She grabbed his arms with her hands and kept him from doing it. He was surprised and confused. "No. I love YOU, Zorro."

He knew, that was wrong, more than only wrong. But he pushed her closer. His left hand was on her back, the right at her neck. "Victoria..." he sighed. Softly, his lips met hers.

At that moment he felt a foreign hand on his shoulder. He decided to ignore it. Their kiss was full of passion. The woman opened her mouth lightly. He did the same and his tongue…...

Now he felt someone was shaking him. He grumbled indignantly.

Victoria disappeared. Confused, he opened his eyes. "Felipe!"

He was still at the table. The servants had put the crockery and the rests of the dinner away.

He shook his head to come around. His dream was still in his mind.

The boy sighted Don Alejandro had woken up.

Diego didn't respond. Felipe looked at him with surprise.

"One moment, please!" Diego had to take some deep breath before he was able to speak again. "How is he?"

"He is fine. He didn't say so, but I think he wants to talk to you," the young man gesticulated.

Diego nodded. The dream still kept him busy, but I had to forget it for the moment. "Please lie down. I will go to him."

Resolutely, Felipe shook his head. He wanted to help his future father.

But Diego didn't want that. "No, Felipe, you have done enough, and you need a break. I have told our vaqueros to guard the hacienda tonight. Every one of them knows what he has to do. You can go to bed. There is no danger. I need you well-rested and relaxed tomorrow."

He didn't tell him he was worried about the attack. Had it been a contretemps or was it a well-aimed strike again the Vega- family? But he wouldn't tell that Felipe today, because the boy deserved to get a good sleep.

After Felipe had disappeared, Diego went to the sickroom. Cautiously, he knocked at the door.

"Come in, please." The voice of his father was gentle. Diego entered, closed the door and walked across the room.

Next to Alejandro's bed there was a little petrol lamp burning. It was dark outside, but the light was enough to see the face of the patient.

Diego grabbed for a chair and placed it near beside of the bed, before sitting in it. "How are you?"

The old man smiled pained. "It works, my son."

That son cleared his throat nervously. "We have to talk, Father."

Alejandro was amazed and curios. "You surprise me. Of course, I will listen. Someway or the other, I can't run away," he joked.

"I am burdened with something for a long time. Chances are that you will be … upset when I'm telling you. How are you doing at the moment?" Diego asked cautiously.

"It's not as bad as that. Don't worry and just tell what you have on your mind."

His son sighed. Maybe it would have been better to wait. Both sitting in front of the fireplace, with a glass of red wine, that would have been a better situation for his confession. He looked to the bed. He had to be careful with telling the truth – and maybe, it wasn't a novelty for his father at all.

"Father, you remember our talk some days ago? After the death of my brother? You asked me about my knowledge of fencing?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Well… I bet you wondered why I didn't tell you the truth before. Or, you could almost say, that I was lying because of keeping silent." The voice of the young Vega was fierce. He was nervous, obviously.

Alejandro seemed not to notice, or he dissembled that. Steadily, he looked at his son and asked softly. "I wouldn't judge so hard. So, what is it you want to tell me?"

Diego couldn't look to his eyes, he starred at a point to his forehead. "What would you say if there are some …. Peanuts left I didn't mention?"

His father smiled. "Well, I'm not getting excited about peanuts."

He couldn't help himself, but he suspected his father teasing him. He swallowed and continued. "Can you remember when I arrived at Los Angeles? The day you and Victoria were arrested?"

"Oh yes, Diego. Very well. It was the first time Zorro appeared."

"Well, … Yes." His son agreed confused. Why did his father mention Zorro? "What I meant to say – the alcalde warned me. He would have imprisoned me if I wanted to do something against him." He didn't get an answer, so he continued "I couldn't help. Zorro had to do that."

"Yes. I have just told you I remember that situation. But why are you talking about it? It is a long time ago."

The answers of his father didn't make Diego's confession easier. He took a deep breath. "I was involved in your rescue. I know who Zorro is, too."

Both looked at each other. "Please continue talking, my son." His father was still calm.

"The point is …" Diego closed his eyes for a moment, then he looked determinedly to his father. "The point is… I AM Zorro, Father." He watched him nervously. How would he react?

The fact was, his father didn't react at all at the first time. Then the old don breathed out with relief. "Yes, I know, Diego. You have beaten around the bush for a long time." He grinned. "Do you believe you can play such a double life under my very noise and I won't notice that, do you?"

"How long? How long have you known?" Diego was bewildered.

His father smiled apologizing. "To tell you the truth, not very long. I recognized your masquerade very late. And I should have known. And I haven't tried to go to the bottom of your changing when you came back from Spain. The fact is, I know it just a short time. Since I have seen your fencing," he admitted and explained "We talked after the fight against your brother. Afterwards, I thought about all and I discovered the truth. It didn't make sense anymore to me because you had fenced at the pueblo sometimes and it was dilettantish. Why should you pretend to be an amateur I asked myself? And suddenly it made sense because I knew the answer."

The young Vega nodded. His suspicion had been true. "You didn't tell…"

"You didn't tell either. I said to myself, you would tell me when you think the time had come."

"Your behavior was really strange," mumbled Diego.

"I apologize. I'm not such a great actor as I would like to be. I couldn't hide my changed opinion about you completely.".

"What you said about Victoria, the saber you gave to me…"

"Sorry, son. Since I have known you are Zorro, I distress myself about you. I'm uneasy about you not carrying a weapon with you. I don't believe your secret is betrayed by that. It was your old father who pressed you into doing it. And to talk about Victoria…"

Diego laughed. "You are a fox too, aren't you? You pushed me to separate with her as Zorro".

"Yes, I want you both to go ahead. I don't want to wait for grandchildren any longer. As long as DeSoto is our alcalde, Zorro won't be able to be together with her. I know this, and you do, too."

"So, you pushed me as Diego to court her."

"Yes." His father grinned at him. "But I tried hard not to laugh as you both turned the tables."

The young man laughed without joy. "Well, you aren't right, sorry. It had been Zorro. She doesn't know my secret identity."

"Not. Oh. I hoped you had told her. Convincing Victoria will be a lot of work."

Diego sighed and didn't answer.

His father reached out his hand for his son. Diego took it and squeezed it hard.

"I will help you, Diego." The eyes of the old don were sad and ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I should have known you better, because you are my son. Please forgive me all grumbling about being a coward and not willing to fight. I am ashamed of myself for treating you so badly."

"Please don't be. It is my turn to apologize. You were so disappointed about me. It was only because you didn't know the truth. I didn't like to deceive you, but it was to protect you."

Both felt silent. Diego held his father's hand for a while before he freed it again. "We will talk about a lot the next time."

There was more they had to discuss the next time. One thing, Alejandro should get to know his real son, the real Diego. Not to forget the cave, Felipe….

"Yes, I agree. I hope my leg will heal soon. You have to keep your promise. I won't forget it."

The young Vega looked surprised.

"Fencing lessons, my son," his father explained. "I'm looking forward to it, since I handed you the saber."


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning, Senorita Escalante."

She smiled to the man standing vis-à-vis. "Ah, Senor Vicente. Did you sleep well the first night?"

"Oh yes, wonderful. But we don't need talk so formally, do we? Finally, we are both sleeping under the same roof," he joked. "Why you don't call me just Carlos."

She looked thoughtfully at him. "I don't think it is a good idea. I don't know you at all. That's just not done."

"I beg your pardon, I didn't want to be disrespect" he apologized. "So, you will still call me 'Vicente'?"

"I would prefer doing it like this. Do you want to have breakfast?"

"I'd love to."

"Please take a seat," she requested.

"On question, Senorita. Yesterday I heard that two caballeros, Don Alejandro and his son, are visiting this tavern frequently. Often accompanied with their man-servant. Is that right?"

"Why are you asking?" she asked with surprise.

"Well, I don't know the conventions here. I don't want to make mistakes or affront someone unintentionally" he answered innocently. "I just don't know how nobleman are behaving around other people."

She nodded. She understood his wish and she liked that he wanted to act correctly. So, it was the right way to ask her about the conventions. He wasn't someone who just came and did what he wanted. He was someone who wanted to understand the people here and maybe he always took care of the troubles and needs of the pueblo.

"I'm a friend of the Vegas for a long time" she informed him willingly. "Often Alejandro helped me with problems belongs to my tavern. I wouldn't have managed it after the death of my parents without his help. And Diego is an old friend of mine since childhood. And Felipe – he isn't really a servant. Diego is about to adopt him."

"Really? That's amazing," said Carlos, surprised. "But they weren't here yesterday, were they?"

She nodded. "You are right. "Something had come up, I guess. You are right. That is really unusual."

"Don't worry, Senorita, there may be an easy explanation for their missing. But could you introduce me to them when they come here the next time?" he asked politely.

She smiled. "Of course. Typically, they are coming for siesta before I close my business."

"Thank you, Senorita Escalante" grinned Carlos pleased. "Are you waiting for other guests? Where can I take a seat?"

"You can choose every table. The sergeant will come, but he uses to come later," she mentioned.

Her guest chose a place at the corner, offside the main tables. So, he was able to observe the people if someone should appear against her expectation. He sat down and smiled pleased. Everything was going all right for him.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

It was late in the morning when Diego came back. He had ridden to the place of the attack, together with Felipe.

Yes, it had been him, not Zorro.

It was less suspicious to ride as Diego. The whole story was a drama – so he couldn't pretend to be passive, laying in his bed and sleeping. Nobody would wonder if Diego wasn't able to find the footprints. He needn't tell them the truth – that he was an excellent in tracking. If it was necessary, he could come back as Zorro and follow the bandits.

They found the footprints about half a mile, before they disappeared. They looked under every stone, but they weren't able to find tracks anymore. If Diego couldn't find them, they had to give up their task.

Diego was angry about himself. Maybe he would have been able to find the footprints yesterday. On the other side, it was clear that he didn't think about that, seeing his injured father.

"I should have thought about it before the last night," he mumbled, unhappily. Felipe shook his head resolutely. Diego couldn't expect to do everything right all the time. He was just human after all. The same was about his secret identity. The boy thought it was time to tell Alejandro and Victoria the truth, to end the charade, for a long time. Too long, to much suffer for all of them. Fortunately, the old don knew the truth now.

Diego still regretted he hadn't thought about following the bandits yesterday. On the other side, the daily work at the hacienda was going on, so he was relieved and pleased about that. Although his father was ill and laying in the bed, the vaqueros and servants did know what to do and worked independently, so Diego needn't care about the peanuts.

Well, on "peanut" was still left and it was him to handle it.

Yesterday, his father repeated his wish for a fencing lesson. So, Diego talked about his days in Madrid. Not the first time, but the first only he talked honestly. He reported about his friendship to Sir Edmund, the many fencing lessons and the day he defeated his mentor and got the master saber. His father had been shocked to recognize how close they had been. "I hadn't got a clue. I'm so sorry you had to go alone through that, to suffered from his death and I didn't assist you as I should have had," the old man said.

Diego hushed him and insured that he hadn't been alone, and he had had someone who helped him. But it wasn't the right time to talk. Everything he would explain the next day, he had promised yesterday.

These were exactly not the words his father wanted to hear, but he had to ease and wait. What else should he do? Alejandro grumbled – that Diego was new; the true Diego was strong-willed and self-confident around him. He had to adjust to his other son. Diego was a chip of the old block – a real member of the Vega family.

For Diego it was important to wait until the next day. One thing was clear – if Alejandro had learned the second truth, the truth of Felipe, he wouldn't have slept that evening anymore. Yesterday, Diego sent Felipe to bed. Alejandro shouldn't find out all about Felipe while the boy was sleeping.

Now, it was the next day. Everything at the hacienda was on his way and so he and Felipe visited his father's room.

"Diego, my son, I'm happy to see you" his father greeted. "And good morning, Felipe.".

The boy grinned and signed a 'Good morning', too. He was relieved the old don was feeling better. But he had mixed feelings about the upcoming disclosure.

Diego had assigned different tasks for the servants and also declared nobody should disturb them. The time had come to tell his father the second secret.

Alejandro had finished his breakfast already and was sitting up straight.

"Good morning, Father. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. It's going better. But I'm still tired."

"Tired? Don't worry, you will wake up in a few minutes. I want to tell you something important. One more secret, you know?"

"Another secret?" Alejandro was surprised. One more untold secret about his double life? But why was Felipe still here, at the room?

He guessed the truth already. Diego was going near to Felipe and placed his arm around the boy's shoulders. "May I introduce to you Zorro's confidant and assistant, Father?"

The don looked at Felipe. The boy changed to red and got embarrassed. The old caballero laughed and said to his son: "I should have known that you are in cahoots with your son. Now I understand why you two disappeared and nobody knew where you had gone. I was so blind in all these years."

Felipe was bewildered, and Diego was lost for words. It was the first time Alejandro named Felipe Diego's son, showing he accepted him to the Vega family and as his grandchild.

At last, the young Vega was able to speak again. "There is more to it than that. Father, Felipe can't speak, but he isn't deaf."

Alejandro stared with disbelief. "You can hear, my boy?"

The answer was a shyly nodding.

The old man shook his head, confused. "You both made a fool out of me. I should be angry. But…." A happy smiling surrounded his lips "I am very, very happy you are not deaf, so how could I be angry about that? Praise the lord. Come to me, Felipe, I want to embrace you."

The boy breathed a sigh of relief and went into the arms of the old man. Because of the injury, both were carefully in their hugging. But Diego saw the twinkle in his eyes.

After a time, they freed themselves. All three men kept silent.

Alejandro was the first who broke the silence. "Diego, what about Victoria? I would wish her to become my daughter-in-law, you know. To make our family complete."

"Well, she has problems in pretending to break up with Zorro. 'Diego' is practicing that 'acting' with her. And 'Zorro' will meet her at the old windmill, on Thursday."

"Be careful, please. Should someone find out she is still meeting Zorro, you can't execute your plan." he warned.

"Yes, I know, Father. As Zorro, I want to encourage her asking for help from 'Diego'. And, to admit, we both miss each other, Zorro longs for her and vice versa."

His father nodded. "I understand. On the other side, it would be easier for Diego if Zorro would withdraw from her."

"Yes, you are right. But I want her to become acquainted with Zorro. He is a part of me and although he is wearing a mask, he is more like my true self than Diego, he is more authentic. The invisible mask of Diego covers even more."

His father looked at Felipe and responded thoughtfully: "I just have a good idea."

"A good idea? What's going up in your mind?"

"An idea how Zorro could contact Victoria without a risk. I'm just wondering why you didn't have that idea until now."


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria was in her kitchen and added seasoning to her chili. After all, she had a few hungry mouths to feed.

And cooking was a good possibility not to think too much.

She wouldn't admit it to her friends, but she missed him. Diego.

Why didn't he come to have his lunch, yesterday? She even opened the tavern an hour longer than usual, but he didn't come. No Diego. And no Alejandro and Felipe.

Sometimes it happened that he didn't visit at midday – but he used to visit her later then. Yes, Diego was very calculable – or even boring in his reliability. Zorro was rather the opposite – his visits were always a happy surprise and he preferred the late evenings. Often, she waited for him in vain. But she didn't blame him for that – his mission was dangerous, and she knew, he was often riding for hours during the night.

She wished she could fall into her daydream, imaging his embraces and kisses.

But she recognized, too, reliability was a point she didn't value highly enough till now.

She missed Diego and she didn't know why she was feeling so badly. And she had a bad conscience because she has no right to blame him for that. But she had assumed talking to him about continuing their "acting" yesterday.

Angrily, she stirred her stew. Why she didn't go to the Vegas yesterday? So, she would have been able to talk about all.

At this moment, Pilar came in the kitchen. She looked terrible – she was pale, almost white and seemed to be distressed.

"Pilar, what's the matter?"

"They just talk about that. There were a bandits attacking the de la Vegas."

"For heaven's sake! Madre de dios! Was someone hurt? What about Diego?" Victoria shouted panic-fueled.

"Don't worry, he is fine. But his father was shot." Pilar saw her white face and tried to calm her down. "Never fear, Alejandro had been operated by the doctor and he will be fine. At the moment he must stay in bed."

Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. Anyway, she had preferred to ride to the Vegas immediately. But she couldn't run out on her helpers and leave them alone at the tavern. Her helpers couldn't manage it alone, too much work.

Pilar recognized what was bothering her. "Please, calm down. To ride to them head over heels doesn't make sense. Maybe Alejandro needs to relax and is just sleeping now. Wait till some customers are gone and you can leave and visit them."

The tavern owner sighed. Her helper was right, but she didn't like that situation. She nodded shortly as the woman went back to the dining room.

Victoria was still working in her kitchen, as the level of sound outside increased.

That was unusual – the guests should leave the tavern at this time more and more. She was about checking up, as someone pushed the curtain.

Happily, and surprised, she looked at the unexpected guest. "Diego?!"

The newcomer smiled gently. "Hello, Victoria". Before he could continue, the woman just turned to him and embraced him friendly. "Oh, Diego, I just heard what happened. The attack at your father. I'm so worried about him. Your father, how is he?"

Diego sighed clearly and freed himself carefully. "All is all right, Victoria, don't worry. He is doing well. Sorry, I'm tired and battered after that bad luck."

She was confused. What was wrong with her because he didn't want to touch her? She felt rejected and was surprised about her feelings. Diego was like a brother. Why did she feel bad and refused?

She tried to forget that strange emotion. She could think about it later. She only loved Zorro, and she didn't understand her reactions.

So, she looked at Diego and forced herself to smile. It wasn't right to be hypersensitive, she should support Diego; the whole case was bad enough. She answered: "I understand. Can I help you?"

"I can see, there is still some of your chili left. I and Felipe, who is waiting at the room outside, would love to eat it. You know, I have always been a deep admirer of your magic skills in cooking, Q…. Victoria."

Now, she was stunned. Maybe she was imaging things, but it sounded like Diego was flirting with her?

He saw her amazement and continued seriously: "The last hours I only could eat some mouthful of foot because of the worry for my father. Now, he is doing better, and I feel my empty stomach. I had a good talk with him while he is waiting impatiently to get up again and walk around. Of course, I make sure he won't, as he is still too weak. Dr. Hernandez says he will recover completely.

"I'm glad to her that" she said, relieved.

"I want to talk about all with you quietly. What do you think, can you close your tavern earlier this evening and visit our hacienda? I would pick you up. And father would also be happy to see you. While we are at it, we can practice our "acting, Querida".

Victoria looked at him, confused and angry together. But she was also shocked about the latest events, so Diego was a happy man. Because so he escaped from the famous "Victoria- temper". No tantrum, just her raised eyebrows as she mumbled with displeased "That is not funny, Diego, calling me "Querida".

"Why not? I'm very sorry. I just thought it would help you prepare yourself for our coming lessons of playing acting," he answered with a big grin.

"All right, Diego, you seem to be confused," she answered in an unusual forgiving voice. "But I only want you to use it while we are practicing it."

"What a pity, but I think you are right." He looked sad, maybe because of the bandits' attack. "But on the other side - we could use it as our keyword when we are alone to begin a short lesson for the playing acting, couldn't we?"

She shook her head. "No, that isn't a good idea. Not at all."

He nodded. "If you should change your mind, we can introduce it each time".

"Yes, I agree," she agreed without conviction.

He looked at her. "We must talk about tomorrow. I…"

He hesitated. A memory came back in his mind. "Can you tell me who is that new guest, spending the nights in your tavern?"

"Ah, I think you are speaking about Carlos Vicente. Well, I don't know, I can't tell you something about him. But he is very polite and handsome, don't worry about him". Victoria saw his suspicion and concern and was confused about his feelings. Only for a second, then the expression disappeared from his face. Perhaps she had just imagined things?

"Do you know why he is here in Los Angeles?" he asked her in a passing note.

Victoria didn't know what to think about it. Suddenly, she had a clue he was lying and hiding from her. And didn't he mention of being good in playing acting? So, he was good in fooling others, generally? Otherwise, he was her friend, the closest friend she had. No, he wouldn't lie to her, would he?

"No, Diego," she answered truthfully. "He didn't let me know and it is rude to quiz my guests, Diego".

"Well, you are right. Please forgive me, Victoria, I'm just overstrung after the attack. I see dangers in everything and everybody now although all is safe."

'You see dangers? And why have you just asked with an apathetically voice? What's wrong with you, Diego?' she asked for herself. Loudly, she responded "Why you are concerned about him? He has just arrived, and you weren't here yesterday?"

"A little while ago, he addressed me. He knew about my family and our friendship, Victoria."

She nodded. "I talked with him about that".

"What else you have told him?"

"Not that much. Vicente already knew I am a friend of you and Alejandro. He asked to introduce him to you, I remember," she replied, surprised. Yes, Diego really seemed to be afraid. She couldn't understand him.

The young Vega didn't answer, just nodded. He was stressed and made her a gesture keeping silent. He crept to the curtain of the kitchen. Suddenly, he put it on one side and looked skeptical to the room beside.

After a moment, he replaced the curtain back. He was still discontent and didn't hide his feelings anymore. "We will talk about it this evening, when you will visit us. And now, no word to someone. You got it, Victoria?" he asked in depth. He was now standing in front of her in a short distance. He continued gently, it was almost a whisper "Especially, no word to that Vicente. I will pick you up at 10 o' clock!".

What was cooking Diego? These weren't only questions, he gave instructions. The proceedings of Alejandro and Carlos, strained him badly if he acted so strange.

Suddenly, he stared at her frightened. He just noticed what he had done. His usual, friendly face came back. He added gently: "Sorry, Victoria, I shouldn't be so gruff. I'm out of my mind. Anyway, it would calm me if we can handle it as I suggested. All right?"

"Yes." Her friend might be a weak man, but there was still a rest of the old, strong Diego. Something happened in her heart. Maybe it was possible to break down his wall, to tease out the old Diego? That Diego, she had been in love with.

"I don't want to keep you any longer. You have still a lot of work in your kitchen. See you at the evening, Victoria," he whispered and interrupted their conservation immediately. Before she could react, he had disappeared behind the curtain.

-ZZZZZZZZZ-

Diego was angry – about himself.

It had been a lot – the fear for his father, then the happiness he would get healthy again – the relief, his father knew the truth and he could end fooling him – the distrust against that stranger Carlos Vicente. All was an up and down for him. And he was just tired of his masquerade. And so, he had been careless for a moment. He was just lucky Victoria had a blind spot to him, otherwise she had guessed his secret today. Anyway, he had to get out of the kitchen, not being able to ask to one more question.

As he came back to his table, Felipe's look was curious. "Later, at home," he just said and observed the surrounding people. Carlos was sitting at a table near the curtain of the kitchen. He seemed to be lost in thoughts and was staring in front of him.

Diego couldn't assess Vicente's character, although he tried hard. He felt, that man was more than he pretended to be – but was he on Zorro's side or on the alcalde's? It was difficult to find out. He had monitored the room before going to Victoria's kitchen and he couldn't see him at that moment. However, maybe Carlos had overheard him and the woman. Stupidly, they had talked about playing acting and foolishly, he had bait her with "Querida" – so their cleverly devised idea was failed perhaps. For the present, they could continue with the plan. The future would show it.

It had been a mistake to ride to the pueblo. He was still confused. But after all that had happened, he had yearned for her, wanted to see her. Unfortunately, he had to free himself of her embrace. Almost, he had lost his temper and had hugged her tightly or even more. He was lacking in concentration – a sign the time had come to stop the deception. After all these years, he was so tired playing a man he wasn't. He couldn't handle it for a long time anymore.

It was a risk to stare at Carlos for too long. He could become suspicious. Diego turned away and looked for Pilar. He waved her and ordered: "Pilar, could you please bring us two lemonades? And I think Victoria has some chili left for us."

The woman smiled. "I think so, too, please wait a moment." She went to the kitchen and came back after a short time. The two men were very hungry and enjoyed the stew and the lemonades.

Not until Diego had almost finished his meal, he noticed that Carlos had left the room.


End file.
